Heretofore, an electronic apparatus equipped with a touch panel has been known. For example, JP 2011-100259A describes a keyboard unit configured by laminating a transmissive touch panel, a symbol printed film printed with a plurality of symbols for inputting, and a backlight device for illuminating the symbol printed film, which are arranged in this order from the side of a top surface thereof. This keyboard unit is further provided with a vibration motor configured to be activated in conjunction with detection of a touch on the touch panel. It is described that, by this means, when an operator touches the touch panel so as to input one or more of the symbols, the fact that the touch panel has been touched is informed to the operator.
JP 2006-18582A describes an operation display unit in which a touch panel is installed over an LCD. This operation display unit is further provided with a driving member for giving vibration to the touch panel. It is described that, when an operator operates a specific region where a selection operation is preliminarily prohibited (selection prohibition region) in an operation screen, the vibration is given to the touch panel. It is described that, by this means, when an operator is performing a prohibited selection operation, a warning is informed to the operator.
In a situation where a user depresses a softkey (instruction image), such as a button depressable to input an operator instruction, a touch panel can be vibrated by using the above conventional techniques. This allows the user to recognize a fact that an input of the operator instruction through a touch on the touch panel has been done. However, the user cannot quickly recognize what kind of operator instruction has been input, unless a specific operation screen unique to each operator instruction is displayed in response to input of the operator instruction, for example.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display controller and an electronic apparatus which are capable of allowing a user to quickly recognize what kind of operator instruction has been input.